1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric connector, more particularity, to an electric connector having a structure for connecting the conductors without the use of hand tools.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many wired telecommunication and network apparatuses installed in homes or offices. Any of the transmission apparatuses needs the wire installed for transferring the data or electric signals, and two conductors need a connector to be coupled together. There are many kinds of connectors used in accordance with the number of conductors such as telecommunication devices have four to six electric junctions and network devices need six to eight electric junctions.
Before a conductor is coupled to the connector, the insulation must be peeled-off from the conductor by a hand tool. Therefore, the conductors of the wires can connect to the connector by using a hand tool. The disadvantages include an increase in the assembly cost by the use of a hand tool.
It is an object of the present invention is to provide an electric connector having a structure that does not require a hand tool for assembling a conductor to the connector.
It is another object of the present invention is to provide an electric connector which uses a plurality of holes for ordering the conductors inserted therein, so that it is convenient to assemble.
An electric connector of the present invention comprises a socket having a connecting bite at the bottom, and a plurality of gutters at the front communicating with a rabbet that passes a plurality of conductors therethrough. The front of each conductor electrically connects to a metal pin and the rear of the conductor electrically connects to a board. The board has a plurality of assembling holes for placing a plurality of golden pins therein. Further more, the socket and board install on a base.
The base has a basement which includes two walls at opposite sides of the basement, each wall having a pivotal hole at a front side and a fastening hole at each rear side. The base further includes a cap for fastening the board, which has a plurality of positioning holes disposed in correspondence to the assembling holes for positioning golden pins of the board, and a sheet that includes a pivotal column and a fastening column on each side thereof and disposed in respective correspondence to the positioning hole and fastening hole on each side of the base for pivoting the sheet on the base. There are a plurality of holes of the sheet for the convenience of assembling conductors into the connector.